catscratchfandomcom-20200223-history
Quebafarb and Zinkogorb
Quebafarb and Zinkogorb are a duo of extraterrestrial creatures from an unknown race. Description Quebafarb and Zinkogorb are a pair of "horrible big-eyed creatures" who were in search of their unknown race's Lost Mothership''.'' They met the superstitious Gordon Quid when they mistook a Halloween-decorated Cramdilly Mansion for the ship in question. The two aren't particularly intimidating, and tend to be easily startled, which causes their antennas to ubiquitously shoot out jolts of electricity. Their skin glows as they make a purr-like sound when they're overjoyed. Zinkogorb isn't very good with machine controls, and the both of them are very unfamiliar with Earth mechanisms. Quebafarb isn't too honorable, being that he was willing to sacrifice Zinkogorb to Gordon after their firearms were taken away by him. Physical Appearance Zinkogorb Zinkogorb is the tall, scrawny alien wearing a magenta top and an antenna pointing up. Quebafarb Quebafarb is shorter and more portly than his partner, wears a blue top and his antenna is crooked and limp. Both Both aliens have forehead wrinkles, green skin and pale yellow eyes. Their clothes are tight, their hands are inside dark blue gloves, matching the color of their footy pants and their collars, with a gold belt dividing their pants from their shirts. * They strongly resemble Roswell Grey aliens. The Aliens' UFO Quebafarb and Zinkogorb's method of transportation is an alien UFO that they both pilot. Physical Appearance It's exterior is disc-shaped and grey, with a dome on the top and a dome glowing red on the bottom. Inside, it's a highly-advanced control center (so advanced, they have trouble piloting it.) In front, there's a monitor for identifying and scoping out planets for investigation (which seems to be their job.) There are four windows in each compass direction, and multiple tubes running about the ceiling. The ship extends out a pillar from the bottom when close to landing. Unnamed Firearms The two never leave their ship without their trusty firearms. These extraterrestrial weapons function in dozens of ways, depending on how the dials are turned. Abilities They can disintegrate, regenerate, cocoon, net, levitate and have many more abilities we may not know about yet. Physical Appearance These gray weapons are shaped like the letter "D", have three gill-like lines at the bottom, a red dial next to the red trigger, and a dome-shaped muzzle that blink a lime green light when aiming. The Emergency Override Switch When in need of a hostile takeover of ship or structure, the aliens must install a switch that rearranges all control to the alien's home world. Installation and Function The switch can be installed and activated simply by slapping it to whichever surface you choose, and pressing the green "on" button. To disable, you simply press the corresponding red "off" button, deactivating control of the alien home world, and setting the locale in question free once more. Background Information * These aliens are known for cocooning other life forms and taking them away. * They only shoot out spouts of electricity from their antennas if they're startled enough. * They seem to enjoy orange juice, or "oddly refreshing moisture" as they call it. * Quebafarb is prone to bouts of cranstraw. * Their skin and limbs are very elastic. Navigation Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:One-Shot Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Cryptids